de vuelta a la maldita escuela
by dannykun77
Summary: los Akatsuki volveran a la escuela pero no cualquier escuela sino ala escuela comunitaria de konoha donde nuestros ninjas favoritos les ayudaran a pasar y asi entrar a los bomberos chequenla capitulo 3 listo
1. necesitamos ayuda

**bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste es sobre unos grandes idot...**

**ahh si perdon grandes amigos los akatsuki, si les gusta dejenme sus comentarios y sujerencias **

**bien aqui esta

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Necesitamos ayuda  
**

Era un día normal en konoha excepto por que los Akatsuki caminaban por sus calles pero no ponían mucha atención ni siquiera a Naruto que los observaba muy de cerca, su mirada estaba fija en su objetivo, finalmente llegaron a una estación de bomberos (¿bomberos en esta época?)

Encargado: que se les ofrece

Pain: bien si he queremos le trabajo de bomberos porque necesitamos dinero

Encargado: bien solo necesito sus nombres, datos personales y sus papeles y certificados de que pasaron la escuela primaria

Cada miembro de la organización le entregaba sus cosas después el encargado entro al edificio guardo los papeles en su escrito y salió de nuevo

Encargado: vengan mañana temprano

Al día siguiente después de pasar la noche en un parque volvieron ala estación de bomberos pero el encargado no tenia buenas noticias

Encargado: recibí sus papeles, los revise y según estos todos han reprobado al menos una materia en algún año en la primaria y un sujeto llamado Tobi me entrego un dibujo de el y su sempai en vez de sus papeles

Deidara: Tobi que clase de imbécil eres

Tobi: tobi es un buen chico!

Gritaba el enmascarado mientras brincaba y agitaba los brazos, Pain se acerco a el algo curioso

Pain: Tobi y tus papeles?

Tobi: Tobi recordó que el ni siquiera fue al kínder Garden

Todos:……………….

Tobi: porque miran así a Tobi?

Pain: bien… todos me dirán lo que reprobaron

El líder de Akatsuki apuntaba a cada miembro con su dedo para que revelaran su obscuro secreto

Pain: tu primero Konan

Konan: educación física

Pain: Hidan

Hidan: civismo

Pain: eso lo explica

Hidan: explica que?

Pain no dijo nada solo se mantuvo pensativo un momento mientras lo observaba

Pain: el que sigue, Zetsu

Zetsu: historia

Pain: Itachi

Itachi: español

Pain: Kakuzo

Kakuzo: ciencias naturales, prefería sacarle el corazón a los chicos imbéciles ah y luego su dinero eso era mejor que ponerle atención a la maestra

Pain: Kisame

Kisame: geografía

Pain: Sasori

Sasori: no quiero hablar de eso

Pain: vamos dilo no será tan malo

Sasori: es que yo… las reprobé todas

Un gran silencio invadió el lugar que hizo que Sasori se sintiera miserable y muy avergonzado, después se encontraba el suelo

Pain: bien… Deidara

Deidara: Tobi después de esto asesíname

Tobi: no te preocupes sempai

Tobi tenia una rama con una roca atada listo para golpear a su sempai en la cabeza, Deidara se paro firme para recibir el gran golpe a su orgullo

Deidara: yo reprobé

Todos se acercaron al rubio para oírlo que tenia que decir incluso Hidan tenia lista una grabadora

Deidara: artes plásticas

Después de un momento de silencio (2 segundos) sus compañeros empezaron a reír como locos excepto Tobi que jugaba con una mariposa, Deidara en su mente le ordenaba a Tobi que lo matara peor ahora la mariposa golpeaba a Tobi con su rama en la cabeza (atención la rama de Tobi es marca registrada)

Deidara: así haber Pain

Pain: líder, dime líder

Deidara; bueno líder que reprobaste tu eh

Pain: eso no es importante…

Itachi: vamos dinos

Pain: es que yo…

Hidan: Pain se un hombre maldita sea

Pain: BIEN! Matemáticas de acuerdo!

Pain sudo en frio en ese momento y de nuevo sus compañeros empezaron a reír

Pain: cállense todos bola de idiotas!

Konan: déjenlo en paz

Todos: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Hidan: que te paso Pain la chica del equipo te sale a defender, que tan patético es eso

Kisame: Pain eres un ASCO como líder y así quieres dominar el mundo sin saber multiplicar ha ha ha

Y es cierto, Pain no puede hacer ni una simple multiplicación y esto le recordaba cuando tenia 10 años y la maestra lo pasa al frente

Flash Back

Un pequeño niño pelirrojo de 10 años pasaba al frente de la clase de 4 grado

Maestra: Nagato escribe la respuesta a la multiplicación 3x2 en el pizarrón

El chico al ver la operación sentía que se fundía su cerebro después escribió 1957643, su respuesta hizo que todos en el salón rieran, el pequeño se tiro al suelo algo traumatizado

Fin del Flash Back

Después de su rechazo en los bomberos todos volvieron desilusionados al parque donde una gran roca cubría un hoyo en el suelo, dentro había un base Akatsuki, todos se sentaron en los sofás que estaban frente y a los lados de la televisión

Zetsu: y ahora que hacemos

Kisame: yo se lo que haremos iremos a recuperar esas materias perdidas, que dices Pain

Pain se notaba algo pensativo y después de reflexionar un poco una idea llego a su cabeza

Pain: mmm… ya se a donde ir…

Continuara…


	2. la escuela comunitaria shinobi

En el capitulo anterior…

Encargado: recibí sus papeles y según estos todos han reprobado al menos una materia

Zetsu: y ahora que hacemos

Kisame: yo se que iremos a recuperar esas materias

Pain: y yo se a donde ir…

**Capitulo 2**

Naruto que había seguido a los akatsuki durante 2 días escucho las ultimas palabras de Pain (por desgracia no escucho la demás conversación) y salió a avisarle a Kakashi

Naruto: Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi se encontraba sentado es el pasto de un parque descansando o eso parecía por que en sus manos tenia una cartas

Kakashi: Naruto que quieres es mi día libre y no me dejas descansar

Naruto: pero Kakashi sensei los akatsuki están aquí y… porque… juega cartas con Pakkun?

Kakashi: je je esto empezó como un simple juego pero me hizo apostar mi nueva novela apasionante

Pakkun: apasionante? Esto es pura pornografía Kakashi deberías de dejar de leer esto

Kakashi: mejor cállate y sigue jugando

Ambos siguieron jugando ignorando a Naruto por completo el cual al no saber que hacer decidió buscar a la hokage mientras tanto Pain llevaba a sus compañeros a un gran edificio lleno de personas comunes, el edificio tenia un letrero al frente que decía`` Escuela comunitaria´´

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pain: si queremos tener dinero, empleo y recuperar esas materias entraremos ahí

Deidara: ahora si te volviste loco

Pain: van a entrar ahí o…

Hidan: o que?

Pain: Tobi vivirá contigo en una casa de hámster

En eso el enmascarado del grupo brinco frente a todos para decir lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió

Tobi: Tobi es mitad hámster!!!!

Con esto todos entraron al edificio a buscar sus lugares algo traumatizados, del otro lado del edificio Naruto entraba en busca de la hokage pues no la había encontrado es su oficina después de un rato de correr en círculos el joven la encontró dirigiendo se hacia un aula revisando sus papeles

Naruto: Tsunade!, Tsunade!

Tsunade: otra vez tu; ya te dije que no te comprare un cachorro apenas puedes mantenerte a ti mismo

Naruto: no es eso los akatsuki esta aquí

Tsunade: Naruto no seas paranoico, ellos no pueden estar aquí no crees que los cazadores Ambu los abrían visto

Tsunade se paro frente a un salón de clase casi al abrir la puerta sintió que algo no le permitía moverse, era Naruto que la tenia sujeta de las piernas

Tsunade: suéltame Naruto ellos no están aquí

Lanzando a Naruto Abrió la puerta solo para llevarse una sorpresa

Naruto: así… y ellos quienes son

Tsunade: pero como?

Akatsuki: buenos días

Tsunade: que hacen aquí?

Pain: si bueno queremos aprobar algunas materias de primaria

Sasori: yo todas!

Pain: ah y Tobi tiene que ir al Kínder Garden

Tobi: si Tobi se divertirá mucho!

Tsunade: reunión!!!!

La hokage y Naruto salieron del salón eh hicieron un circulo para hablar del asunto en privado

Naruto: Tsunade no cree que esto es estúpido

Tsunade: cierto los akatsuki están mintiendo

Naruto: no, que hagamos un circulo si solo somos 2 personas

Tsunade: mmm… ya se solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos

Tsunade llamo a Kakashi que se encontraba feliz porque había recuperado su libro ``apasionante´´

Tsunade: Kakashi necesito tu ayuda, tienes que decirme si los akatsuki dicen la verdad sobre venir a la escuela

Kakashi: yo paso, tengo una cita y estoy retrasado

Naruto: con quien?

Kakashi: con este libro y 6 horas de relajación

Tsunade: hazlo o… te daré misiones extra los domingos

Kakashi:…

Tsunade: con Guy

Kakashi: esta bien, esta bien

El jonin de cabellos plateados soltó un suspiro abrió la puerta del aula y revelo su sharingan, dio un pequeño vistazo a todos durante un rato después cubrió su ojo y cerro la puerta

Kakashi: dicen la verdad, ya puedo irme

Tsunade: si

Kakashi casi al instante desapareció en una nube de humo

Naruto: y ahora que hacemos?

Tsunade: tendremos que dejarlos venir

Otra nube de humo apareció, de ella salió un chunin con una nota, Tsunade leyó la carta que era de la maestra (la única) de la escuela estaba incapacitada y no vendría

Tsunade: esto es malo ahora que hago yo no puedo dar clases a menos…

La rubia observo a Naruto con mirada maliciosa y este sintió el peligro e intento irse disimuladamente

Naruto: bueno si me disculpa voy a comer ramen en… en… en el espacio! , si ya me voy

Tsunade se llevo a Naruto y 5 minutos después varios de sus mejores ninjas (y los únicos que estaban cerca) estaban reunidos en su oficina

Todos: enseñarles a los akatsuki!!!!

Era el grito de los ninja, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru y Tenten

Tsunade: lo harán porque soy su jefa además si no lo hacen no los pagare su trabajo ninja

Naruto: eso no es justo!

Tsunade: solo hagan su trabajo vamos los llevare con sus alumnos pero primero, Sakura

Sakura: si

Tsunade: tu serás la maestra de matemáticas, Sasuke español, Neji ciencias, Lee educación física, Ino geografía, Kiba historia, Tenten civismo

Shikamaru. Bueno yo me voy si no les impor…

Tsunade: a donde vas Shikamaru tu serás el profesor especial de Sasori le enseñaras todo

Shikamaru: que problemático preferiría comer basura mmm… (Al menos no me toco Tobi) ya ni modo

Tsunade: Hinata tu serás la maestra de kínder Garden de Tobi

Hinata: si

Naruto: brincaba de la emoción por saber que enseñaría y mejor aun a que akatsuki mandaría

Tsunade: bien Naruto como no me queda otra opción tu enseñaras artes plásticas

Naruto: jajaja que tonto reprobaría eso, esto será muy fácil

Tsunade les entrego un papel con el número del aula a donde irían a dar clases mientras tanto los akatsuki sin nada que hacer en el salón se pusieron a jugar futbolito con una bola de papel, después de unos minutos cada akatsuki se encontraba en un aula diferente esperando con impaciencia a que llegara su profesor, Tobi en el aula para niños de kínder jugaba con un montón de niños de 4 años, en ese momento entro la chica poseedora del byakugan con una sonrisa

Hinata: bi bien niños siéntense

Los niños y Tobi se sentaron al mismo instante que el enmascarado levanto la mano

Hinata: si Tobi?

Tobi: cuando come Tobi?

Hinata: espera al recreo mmm… que tal si hacemos un dibujo de su casa

Niños-Tobi: siiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!

Después de uno minutos la chica de cabello obscuro revisaba los dibujos de los niños pequeños (y Tobi), de repente vio uno que le llamo mucho la atención era un circulo obscuro rodeado de color café y fuera del circulo un pequeño Tobi y un Deidara, Hinata un poco confundida llamo a Tobi para que le explicara

Hinata: Tobi que es esto?

Tobi: Tobi dibujo la cueva donde vive bueno mas bien vivimos en un agujero (literalmente) y necesitamos dinero para pagar las cuentas pendientes y la televisión por cable y… Tobi es un buen chico por eso se dibujo y también a sempai!

Hinata: bueno Tobi es Hora del recreo

Niños-Tobi: siiiiiiiiiii!!!

Los niños salieron del aula al igual que Tobi de repente Naruto con un tazón de ramen en la mano entro corriendo al aula

Hinata: Na Na Naruto que esta bus buscando

Naruto: necesito tu ayuda

Hinata: p para que?

Naruto: pues veras…

Continuara…


	3. comienzan las clases parte 1

En el capitulo anterior…

Naruto: necesito tu ayuda!

Hinata: p para que?

Naruto: pues veras…

**Capitulo 3**

Naruto: necesito…

El rubio se puso en posición de suplica

Naruto: material para mi clase así que me llevare un poco del de los niños

Hinata: cl claro Na Naru Naruto

Naruto simplemente tomo el material y corrió a su pues ya era tarde, después de correr unos minutos llego a su salón donde un aburrido Deidara lo esperaba

Deidara: por fin llegas (genial el imbécil del grupo me va a enseñar)

Naruto: tu tu reprobaste artes plásticas

Deidara: no me lo recuerdes

Naruto: jajajajaja si que eres estúpido, reprobar artes plásticas jajaja

Deidara se sentía cada vez mas miserable con las risas de Naruto la cual aumentaba a cada segundo

Naruto: jajaja mejor comencemos con la clase

Mientras tanto Sakura entraba en su salón, Pain la observaba algo nervioso

Sakura: Pain? Tu reprobaste matemáticas? Y así quieres conquistar el mundo?

Pain simple mente no podía hablar solo temblaba como gatito asustado, Sakura se sentó frente a el algo confundida después puso sus libros en la mesa y Pain se estremeció

Sakura: Pain estas bien?

Pain: si si s si so solo estoy al algo nervioso y a a a asustado

Sakura: porque?

Pain: no lo se, pero eso es horrible!

El líder de akatsuki lleno de terror apuntaba hacia la pared de enfrente donde estaba pegado un poster con las tablas de multiplicar

Sakura: no te preocupes, no será tan malo, empecemos

En el salón 103 Hidan esperaba tranquila mente cuando entro Tenten con unos libros en sus brazos, los dejo sobre la mesa y salió, después entro con un maletín (tamaño extra familiar) y se sentó

Tenten: ho… AUUUUUUUU!

en el asiento de la chica yacía una tachuela y Hidan no pudo evitarse reír

Hidan: jajajajajajaja

Tenten: no es gracioso, deberás necesitamos trabajar contigo!

Hidan: no puedes, a menos de que me conviertas en budista, gay o canadiense no me cambiaras

Tenten: que clase de estúpido racista eres!

Hidan: por cierto…

Hidan de su bolsillo saco una lista de insultos para el profesor o profesora

Hidan: herrr mm bien idiota, estúpida p·$%, babosa, hija de p&%/, pen… un momento me están censurando! Quiero hablar con el escritor por que me censuran

Escritor: Hidan acuerdos entre Konoha y la ONU han establecido que se te debe censurar en todo país conocido o planeta excepto por la aldea del sonido y Disneylandia a! y mientras insultes no puedes involucrar cualquier país que no sean estos lugares o otras personas que no sean de estos lugares

Hidan: p&$/ m"·&% no es justo me voy a quejar, malditos burócratas quiero mi derecho de expresión p"·%"$ª%

Tenten:(al menos conoce la materia) bien Hidan voy a callarte

De la maleta gigante saco una macana eléctrica y le dio un toque (si ``un toque´´ XD) a Hidan el cual cayo convulsionándose

Tenten: que inicie la clase

En el gimnasio Konan espera a su profesor (quien mas que el cejas de azotador), en ese momento entro Rock Lee con dos mochilas enormes

Konan: que rayos?

Lee: ok mi nombre es Rock Lee y seré tu profesor en esta hermosa materia

Konan: si si apresura el paso (soquete)… ¿eh que son esas cosas?

Lee: mochilas

Konan: y por que el tamaño?

Lee: porque están llenas de rocas!

Konan: ?????????

Lee: ahí va

La mochila aplasto a Konan que después se levanto con ella en la espalda muy agitada

Lee: ahora a correr hasta que yo me canse

Konan: QUE CLASE DE MANIACO ERES!!!!!!!!

Lee: uno que te hará pasar así que corre

Lee como si nada corrió dando pequeños saltitos mientras que Konan se arrastraba por el suelo

Clase: civismo

Tenten leía un libro tranquila mente cuando Tsunade entro viendo sus papeles

Tsunade: Tenten vengo a evaluar tu d…

La Sanin se quedo sorprendida al ver que Hidan estaba atada a una silla eléctrica y con un calcetín en la boca por ultimo sobre su cabeza un gorrito que decía ``donkey´´

Tsunade: podrías explicarme porque lo tienes así?

Tenten: lo castigue por lanzar un salmón por la ventana golpeando a una ancianita

Hidan: mpm… mrr… mmme…

Tsunade: ???...

Tenten: dice que tiene comezón en la nariz

Tsunade: Y?

Tenten: se tiene que aguantar…

Tsunade: quítale todo eso y empieza a enseñarle

Tenten: puedo quedarme con la macana eléctrica?

Tsunade: haaa… esta bien iré a evaluar a los demás después volveré a ver que has hecho

Tenten: ok

Sasuke muy desinteresado de enseñar su materia entro lo que no sabia es que se convertiría en un reactor nuclear a punto de estallar

Sasuke: ok yo odio esto tanto como tu imbécil a si que aca…

Itachi: Sasuke…

Un silencio embarazoso invadió el lugar por uno minutos, Sasuke apuntaba a su hermano mientras sus ojos estaban en blanco y con la boca abierta al estilo anime mientras que Itachi hacia monito de papel

Clase: artes plásticas

Naruto: bien perdedor es hora de iniciar la clase seria mente

Deidara: hurra! pero solo una pregunta, que podemos hacer con papel de china y un pegamento en barra?

Naruto: cierto mmm… ya se quieres salir rápido de aquí?

Deidara: si pero no iré a buscar material

Naruto: rayos!... entonces, te gustaría hacer una gran escultura?

Deidara: claro!

Naruto: ok, ok si quieres hacer esa escultura hazlo primero que se te ocurra con estos materiales

Deidara: oki doki

El rubio aprovecho para salir corriendo a buscar más materiales cuando tropezó con el joven Hyuga que se dirigía a dar su clase

Neji: fíjate por donde corres imbécil

Naruto: lo siento pero tengo una emergencia

Neji: así pues resuélvela pronto, Tsunade esta evaluando cada clase

Naruto se quedo en blanco, solo pensaba en el regaño que obtendría así que corrió lo mas que pudo, Deidara con algo de inspiración comenzó a crear una escultura pero los materiales le faltaban

Deidara: rayos tendré que esperar a que el idiota vuelva (mmm… tal vez encuentre algo por aquí)

Deidara reviso un estante que se encontraba en una esquina donde encontró de todo, papel, pegamento y otros materiales (todos sabemos que Naruto no es muy inteligente)

Deidara: esto… va… a ser genial!!!

Neji después de levantarse por la embestida de Naruto, entro a su clase donde encontraría a Kakuzo

Neji: buenos días yo seré tu profesor de ciencias naturales mi nombre es… Neji Hyuga!

Kakuzo: …?

Neji: bien comencemos, Byakugan!, como me da igual usar el microscopio usare mi Byakugan para ver y como tú no lo tienes usaras el microscopio

Kakuzo: amigo tienes que tomar terapia para ese problema de complejo de superioridad que tienes, por cierto si te doy una bolsa con mucho dinero me pasas?

El Akatsuki de su bata saco una bolsa grande de dinero pero Neji no parecía interesado así que Kakuzo saco otra bolsa de dinero

Kakuzo: ahora me pasas

Neji: no

Y saco otra bolsa

Kakuzo: ahora

Neji: no

Y otra…

Kakuzo: ahora

Neji: no

Y otra…

Kakuzo: ahora

Neji: no

Y otra…

Kakuzo: ahora

Neji: no

Y otra…

Kakuzo: ahora

Neji: no

En ese momento Tsunade entro

Tsunade: que demo…?

Neji: Kakuzo intenta sobornarme

Kakuzo: soplón

Tsunade: bien dejen de jugar y a trabajar

Naruto ya había recorrido media Konoha sin encontrar nada

Naruto: aceptémoslo Naruto estas frito mejor preséntate con algo de dignidad

El rubio se regreso a su salón de clases pero no entro y se sentó cerca de la puerta a pensar

Naruto: (a alguien de a de ir peor que a mi ¿no?)

Continuara…


	4. comienzan las clases parte 2

tardansas, tardansas es lo unico que me provocan las evaluaciones en la escuela pero aqui esta el capitulo 4

* * *

En el capitulo anterior…

Tsunade: ya dejen de jugar…l

Naruto: acéptalo Naruto estas frito es mejor que afrontes tus problemas y salva tu dignidad

Naruto: (ya valí, bueno a alguien le a de ir peor que a mi ¿no?)

**Capitulo 4**

Era tanta la presión que caía sobre Naruto, después de varios minutos de desesperación el pobre chico salió a dar un paseo al patio donde se encontró con un enmascarado

Tobi: oye estas muy triste quieres hablar con tobi

Naruto: déjame en paz

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico y ya casi es hora de regresar con mi maestra

Naruto: Hinata, a ella si le toco suerte, enseñarle a niños pequeños (y un idiota)

Tobi: Tobi piensa que si te rindes traicionaras a da vinci y a picazo y comenzaran a revolcarse en su tumba

Naruto: creo que tienes razón, supongo?

Tobi: y si me rindo y no me acabo mi burrito traicionaría al dios burrito

Naruto: si tienes razón!, no puedo rendirme

Tobi: si y le gustas a mi maestra!!

Naruto: que?

Naruto no supo que rayos significaba las ultimas palabras y ni modo de preguntarle ya que el enmascarado estaba en su salón haciendo sus dibujos

Naruto: que raro pero creo que las palabras de Tobi me dieron una idea

Sasuke después de superar su crisis leía un libro de tortura medieval mientras que Itachi leía su libro de español mientras escribía una novela llamada ``porque asesine a mi clan´´

Sasuke: Itachi

Itachi: Sasuke

Sasuke: Itachi

Itachi: Sasuke

Sasuke: Itachi!

Itachi: si! Que quieres hijo de la "$·%/$(

Sasuke solo volvió a su lectura al igual que Itachi rodeados de un incomodo silencio

( en alguna otra aula)

Ino: bien iniciemos la clase

Kisame: pregunta, que sabes de geografía?

Ino: … que clase de pregunta es esa, claro que s… no espera yo no se nada de eso

Kisame: (porque no estoy sorprendido) y?...

Ino: que tal si hablamos de moda

Kisame: es la idea mas… estupenda que eh oído!

(en otra aula)

Zetsu: el mas estúpido de todos tenia que enseñarme

Kiba: oye!

Zetsu: no puede ser

Kiba: este ambiente es muy tenso mejor fumemos un rato

Zetsu: fumar?

Kiba: si!!!

Kiba saco una bomba de ``humo´´ y el salón entero se lleno quedando en visibilidad 0, por su parte Sakura esperaba impaciente a que Pain respondiera la ecuación matemática mas difícil del universo (o al menos para el), de repente de la boca de Pain salieron sus primeras palabras

Pain: la respuesta a 2+2 es… es… 4

Sakura: correcto!

Pain:…………………………….

Sakura: estas bien?, Pain, Pain…

En la cabeza del líder Akatsuki se escuchaba el coro de ángeles y…

Pain: ha! Soy un genio, en tu cara cerebro, tu y ese idiota de pinky soy mas listo que 2 ratas wooho!!!

Sakura: de eso no hay duda

Decía la peli rosa con una gotita en la cabeza y una sonrisa falsa (tan falsa como la recuperación económica), Tsunade entro al aula a ver y capto un Pain brincando y gritando de emoción

Tsunade: debo de dejar de tomar tanto café

Sakura: no se preocupe solo esta contento por su avance

Tsunade: huff ya me había asustado, bueno sigue así Sakura, el siguiente…

Decía revisando su lista de personas por evaluar cuando vio que el siguiente era…

Tsunade: Naruto

Hablando del rubio, Naruto entro a su salón con un montonal de cosas y Deidara parecía interesado

Naruto: bien prepárate para recibir la mejor clase de toda la historia

Deidara: si!!!

En ese justo momento entro Tsunade a hacer su trabajo y con interés de las palabras de Naruto

Tsunade: la mejor clase del universo eh Naruto?

Naruto: claro, mira y observa muy bien soy un completo genio

(en alguna parte de konoha)

Kakashi comía un helado y leía una revista sobre los grandes ninjas del espectáculo

Kakashi: que aburrido esta el día, debo admitirlo sin Naruto haciendo sus idioteces la vida es muy aburrida

El peligris intento lamer su helado pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su mano y que Chouji casi lo devoraba completo

Kakashi: tu!

Chouji. Eh…

El gordito huyo del lugar con el helado de Kakashi y este salió detrás de el a toda velocidad y gritando ``devuélveme mi helado´´, Ino y Kisame en el salón se arreglaban las uñas mientras hablaban de… (sin comentarios)

Ino: quien crees que es mas lindo, Ricky Martin o el cuarto hokage

Kisame: ambos

Ino: si!

Kisame: a todo esto cuando estudiamos?

Ino: algún día

Kisame: genial…

Naruto sabía que era la hora de mostrar sus cartas así que prepara sus materiales pero le faltaba algo

Naruto: dama y Deidara antes de iniciar les presento a mi asistente Shizune!

Shizune entro con un vestido muy sexy lleno de brillos

Tsunade: QUE!!!!

Continuara…

* * *

huff... tengo que comer algo... por que rayos escribi eso bueno no importa en el siguiente capitulo sabran sobre el gran movimiento de Naruto, cuando en la hora del receso en esta escuela y si kakashi recupera su helado... hasta la proxima


	5. Los graduados,el receso y Kakashi sensei

En el capitulo anterior…

Tsunade: la mejor clase del universo eh Naruto?

Naruto: dama y Deidara antes de iniciar les presento a mi asistente Shizune!

Tsunade: QUE!!!!

**NOTA: ESTE CAPITULO SERA MUY CORTO YA QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA DEMACIADO EXTENSO (además de falta de presupuesto) PERO SIN MAS RETRASOS EL CAPITULO 5 ``LOS GRADUADOS, EL RECESO Y… ¿KAKASHI SENSEI?´´**

**Capitulo 5**

En el aula de Naruto entraba Shizune con su traje muy sexy mientras Tsunade observaba con la boca abierta y el rubio de Deidara se sentía como en una función de magia

45 minutos después…

RIIIIINGGG… sonaba la campana de descanso y todos los Akatsuki se reunían en el patio para comer y descansar excepto…

Tobi y Deidara: Haaaaaa!

Pain: que es eso?

Preguntaba el líder al ver que presumían unos documentos

Deidara: nada solo son nuestros papeles de aprobación en artes plásticas y kínder Garden!!!

Tobi: si ahora Tobi será astronauta!

Pain: QUE!!!! Como los consiguieron primero que yo

No hubo respuesta ya que ambos se encontraban bailando y brincando mientras que se acercaba una pulverizada Konan (literalmente)

Konan: hola chicos

Tobi: woo Konan parece que te escupió un elefante y luego te volvio a meter en su boca

Konan: todo es por culpa de el imbesil de…

Deidara: TobI?

Tobi: elmo?

Pain: yo?

Konan: no idiotas por culpa del cejas de poblacion densa

Pain: donde estaran los demas a todo esto?

Estas palabras del lider Akatsuki solo eran una pantalla de humo para or dentro maldecir a tobi y deidara por su logro absoluto pero que hacer de repente Kakuzo lo saco de sus pensamientos

Kakuzo; oye Pain eso no funciona aquí no nos enseñan nada y mira los idiotas del grupo son los primeros en aprovar, esto no es nada mas que un bil fraude

Pain:o ya llegaron todos

itachi: solo falta kisame pero no lo esncuentro, tu sabes deonde esta

Pain: no, no se se me callo del bolsillo y se me perdio

Hidan: tienen razón Kakuzo este es fraude debería demandarlos por malos tratos

Pain: lo se

Itachi: esto es simplemente estupido

Pain Volteo a su alrededor para ver a sus compañeros cuando a lo lejos se observaba un gordito con un jonin de tras de el lleno de furia

Pain: que demonios?

Los antes mencionados colicionaron con los akatsuki dejandolos inconcientes pero oh! Sorpresa Kakashi se llevaba entre sus ropas los titulos de Deidara y Tobi

Deidara: vuelve aquí con mi titulo cretino!

Tobi: o no ahora Tobi a no sera astronauta

Deidara: persecucion!!!!!

2 horas mas tarde…

Tsunade : ok… QUIEN CHIN%&*# SE COMIO MI PAY

Gritaba la rubia enfuresida a todos sus alumnos y profesores por suquerido pay pero… porque todo estaba destruido

Sakura aparese con una cartulina ''todo lo ocurrido sera explicado en el siguiente capitulo ya que este se utiliso como una introduccion al siguiente''

Naruto aparese con otra cartulina que dice'' me gustan los tacos''

Naruto: ahí me equivoque!

Voltea la cartulina y dice el siguiente capitulo es '' directora eso es espulsasion'' gracias por su comprension… y al que no que CHING%$ A SU $^%#&

Sasuke aparece con una pancarta junto con Itachi que dice ``si a visto un tiburon azul caminando en la calle reportelo al 01 800 347 Akatsuki´´

Naruto: ya basta ya se acabo este capitulo ya larguense

Puff se acabo


End file.
